Based on a technical solution provided by a mainstream online shopping system, an online shopping process of a user is as follows: A manufacturer publishes commodity information on the Internet; the user views, through a browser, the information and related information shared by another user; if the user intends to purchase a commodity, the user puts the commodity into a “shopping cart”, fills in a delivery address, and makes an online payment; the manufacturer sends the commodity to the user by using the logistics; and both transaction parties evaluate each other. Then, a transaction is complete.
Based on a technical solution provided by an online shopping system in a group purchase mode, an online shopping process of a user is as follows: A header finds a commodity for starting a group purchase, determines the number of required persons of the group purchase and detailed commodity information, and publishes group purchase information on the Internet to convene a member that has a same purchase intention; the user views, through a browser, the information and related information shared by another user; if the user intends to purchase the commodity, the user may join the group; after the number of members reaches the number of required persons, the user pays the header, and meanwhile, gets the commodity or a related note; and the user may evaluate the commodity after using it. Then, a transaction is done.
However, based on an existing online shopping system, when browsing a commodity on a shopping web page, a user can only communicate with a friend by sending a screenshot, a picture, and a commodity link, and cannot directly communicate with another user to intuitively exchange a feature of the commodity on the shopping web page where the browsed commodity is located. As a result, the user cannot acquire valid purchase information and advice for the commodity from the other user.